The overall goal of this contract is to encourage under-represented minority and/or underserved youth (incoming 10th grade students with a demonstrated interest in science and/or mathematics) to select careers in science, mathematics, and/or research; and ot broaden and enrich the students' science, research and sociocultural backgrounds. In order to achieve these goals, the contractor shall furnish the necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities (including handicapped) to conduct a regional summer, residential Science Enrichment Program (SEP) to be initiated during the summer of 1992. A variety of activities will occur during this program--such as, science-oriented curriculum; special events/seminars; field trips; tracking of students; and evaluation.